This invention relates in general to storage boxes for pickup trucks and other vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for such as storage box that is formed from a combination of metallic and composite materials.
Pickup trucks are well known vehicles that include a frame assembly having a front end that supports a cab or similar occupant enclosure and a rear end that supports a flat bed. In many instances, a storage box is mounted on the flat bed to provide a partially or fully enclosed container for retaining articles therein. A typical storage box for a pickup truck includes a generally flat base that is bounded by upstanding walls to form the container. In some instances, one of the upstanding walls may be pivotably supported relative to the other walls to provide a tailgate or similar door-like structure that facilitates the insertion and removal of articles to and from the storage box.
Traditionally, the base and walls of the storage box have been formed exclusively from metallic materials. For example, it is known to provide a plurality of sheets of a metallic material and to stamp or otherwise deform such sheets to desired shapes. Then, the stamped sheets are disposed about and secured to internal metallic reinforcing members to form the storage box. Lastly, the assembled storage box is secured to the frame assembly of the vehicle. Although this structure and method of manufacture has been effective for many years, it has been found that storage boxes that are formed from stamped sheets of metallic materials are relatively heavy in weight, which is undesirable from a fuel economy standpoint. Also, it has been found that storage boxes that are formed from stamped sheets of metallic materials are subject to undesirable dents and other deformations that can occur when articles are inserted therein or removed therefrom. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a storage box for a pickup truck or similar vehicle that avoids these problems.